


Home with the Dogs

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [329]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Domestic, Domesticity, M/M, hald hell hounds, supernatural dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Crowley calls their three dogs the result of a hellhound's indiscretion. Sam and Benny honestly call them their kids, loving the sad, half hell beast mutts with the sad eyes more than they could ever say.





	

Sam wakes up the to barking and buries his head in his pillow.

“Shush,” he hears Benny scolding the dogs. “I know you’re hungry, but you’ll wake your daddy, and daddy needs his nap.”

Sam groans, but he’s not getting back to sleep. His watch says he slept almost two hours on the couch anyways, and that’s pretty good, so he heads downstairs to see if Benny needs any help.

Their three huge dogs–Bruce, Maisy, and Felix–all are watching Benny patiently, waiting for him to inevitably sneak them food while he cooks. Benny spoils the dogs rotten, although truth be told, Sam does it too, so he can’t say anything.

As soon as they see Sam come into the kitchen, they turn and bark and all but jump on him. “Easy,” Sam murmurs, scratching behind ears as he walks over to Benny.

“Sorry, did we wake ya?” Benny asks, reaching to tug Sam into a kiss.

Sam shakes his head. “It’s okay,” he says. “Something smells good.” The dogs circle around them, looking up with sad eyes. Sam laughs, because here are three dogs that are, according to Crowley, at least, the result of a hellhound’s indiscretion, the spawn of hell–or at least partially–and yet they still have the saddest, most pathetic puppy eyes.

Benny shakes his head, but drops a bit of chicken onto the floor for the dogs to gobble up.

“Need help?” Sam asks.

“Naw,” Benny says. “I got it. Give it another half hour or so.” He looks to the dogs. “Go on. Follow your daddy. Go,” he says, pointing at Sam, who gets the hint and leads the dogs from the kitchen.

He brings them back to the couch. Dean hates dogs on the furniture, but Dean isn’t around so Sam lets the dogs jump up and settle over him. He scratches behind ears and down backs and at exposed tummies, getting his hands and arms licked for his trouble. He’s long ago stopped feeling weird talking to the dogs–honestly, he and Benny talk to them so much it’s a wonder they don’t just talk back, at this point–so he spends a few minutes reminding them what beautiful, brilliant, great animals they are.

“Dinner!” Benny calls from the kitchen. The dogs jump up, knowing full well what that word means, knowing that anyone who wants the best food better not make Benny wait to serve them.

Sam grins. “C’mon, let’s go see what your dad has for us, huh?” he asks, walking off towards the kitchen with the three dogs right behind him.


End file.
